Um, OK?
by RuscottLO
Summary: Your classic HP/PJO crossover-A bunch of angry demigods get sent to Britain to sort out the wizard's problems. Takes place after The blood of olympus, but before the trials of Apollo, during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The order is not involved, although everything else happens accordingly. -Discontinued-
1. No

Um, OK?

 **I figured that I may as well write some fanfiction, because I tend to read a deal of it.**

 **** **Disclaimer: As I am not Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling, I own nothing**

Chapter 1: No

 **Rewritten, although it still isn't really any better. Sorry it took so long to psych myself up to do it.**

The last thing I needed was another quest. I'd already helped the gods sort out their problems enough times to go around thank you very much. "No"

"Yes." Annabeth fixed me with one of her stares, the one that meant business.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Gee, great answer, wise girl."

"Look, I'm not on board with it any more than you are, but Chiron did say he would appreciate it."

"Uh-huh"

There was a pause, as Annabeth decided what to say. She knew I had already made up my mind: I was going. Even though I didn't know the kid, I felt as if it was my duty to protect him."Look, we need to do this for the boy. Besides, wouldn't you have liked it if you had somebody of your expertise helping you through your quests?"

"I did have help, and they all ended up dead."

Turning to face me, Annabeth put her hand on my cheek."Not all of them," she says, "after all, I'm still alive, am I not?"

"Just you isn't enough, Annie."

"Grover's not dead. The rest of the seven aren't dead, and neither is Nico, or Reyna." Changing the subject, Annabeth stood up and fixed me with a look, "Now get packed, seaweed brain, I'm making you go. Besides, I've heard that England has wonderful weather this time of year."

If there was one thing I knew about England it was that it rained. A lot.

"Yeah, right. You're supposed to be smart, Annie, even I know that England this time of year is just full of heinous rain."

"No it isn't"

"It's freaking september Annabeth; If it is raining in New York, chances are it is raining in England."

"'Yeah, yeah.' Goodbye"

"what? No. I'm not going"

"well, I am, whether or not you are is for you to decide, but, honestly, would you rather be there with me, or here by yourself?"

"Screw you, chase. Screw. You."


	2. Fine

Chapter 2: Fine: Jason

"Fine," I start, "I'll go, but let it be said that it is _not_ because of you."

"I can't imagine why it would be because of me, It's not like I can make you go."

"I think that we both know that you very well could," I was starting to get kinda irritated, I mean haven't we just saved _our_ world. So why should we start now on saving _Theirs._

"But we also both know that I very well wouldn't."

"Of course you wouldn't, Beauty queen, because you've never, ever done that before," where did Valdez come from? "Please note the sarcasm."

"Where did you come from, Repair boy?"

"Ah, Pipes, see, I've been here the whole time." Embarrassment. I feel embarrassment and guilt. Guilt. He was Guilt tripping us. It was working. _The whole time_ , I must have noticed him. I look over at Piper. Her face also shines red with discomfort.

"No, surely you hadn't been," she looks at me. "Right, Sparky, he hasn't been here the whole time," Piper pauses and turns back to Leo, "you're just messing with our minds to prove a point." She sounds so confident I almost believe her. With a look at Leo, you can tell that he does to. Almost.

His usual smile flickers for a second, and he almost looks hurt, but then it's gone, and replaced with a smirk.

"Well, you guys were boring me anyway, and I have a dragon to pack so I'll leave you two little lovebirds alone."

"Festus?" Piper looks concerned. "You can't bring Festus."

"Ah, but you ruin the fun."

"No."

"Yes?"

"No"

"I'm just hearing 'yes'."

"I don't care exactly what you're hearing , _you can't bring him_!"those last words were laid heavily with charmspeak.

"Well you can't stop me"

"We'll see about that"

I figured that I should intervene before things went a little _off_ , so, with a look at Piper, I told Leo to go pack his things, and Piper hers. Once they left I finished packing up mine, and thinking about just how freaking _unfair_ this whole ordeal was, but, if Chiron wants us to do it, I can't fail my duty.


	3. Regret

Chapter 3: Regret: Frank-677

Frank Zhang Regretted saying yes.

As soon as he said it, he regretted it, didn't see why they had to go to _England_ of all places. Frank didn't understand why this wizarding school had to be in Europe, anyway. He would have prefered it to be in San Francisco. Heck, he wouldn't have minded had it been in New York. Frank had a whole list of places he'd rather it be, and England was _nowhere_ on that list at all.

He has no Idea Where his dislike towards England came from. As far as he was aware, England had never done anything to him, he just _didn't like_ _it._ Maybe it had something to do with him being canadian, since britain still technically owned Canada, But Frank didn't think that was the case. Nevertheless, he was not looking forward to going there.

He might have told Chiron that he had changed his mind, except he remembered that Hazel, despite her experience with witches in her previous life, had offered to go without hesitation. Frank respected her for that, and thought that if she could do it, he could too, and so, when the 10 demigods met Chiron up at Thalia's tree, he went with an open mind.

Chiron still made Frank a bit nervous, he always seemed to know just what you were thinking. Honestly, it was a bit unnerving, but Frank didn't say that outloud. If it was anything to go by, he didn't have to.

They had already been briefed on the details of the quest, but they were only told now how they were actually going to get to England, probably so that Chiron didn't have to have Percy, Nico, and Thalia bugging him the whole night, but rather to have them committed to the point of no return.

Frank didn't know why Thalia didn't want to fly in an airplane, her being in the daughter of Zeus and all that, And he _certainly_ didn't want to ask her because, quite Frankly, Frank found her absolutely terrifying, so he let it be. Nico offered to shadow travel there, and Frank heard a distant "Not on my watch death boy!" coming from the Apollo cabin. If you asked him, Frank would tell you that Percy conveyed his point a lot better than he ever could in words, as he just glared at Chiron, as if to say _Do you_ really _want me to die?_ Chiron said that they had sorted it out with Zeus, but Frank thought that they all still looked on edge. Especially Thalia, who didn't seem at all relieved by the news.

The 10 of them hopped into one of the camp vans, and Argus drove them to the JFK international airport, where, by some miracle of the gods, they escaped having to go through security. The flight started uneventfully, but on a 7-hour flight with a bunch of ADHD demigods, somebody's gonna get bored. Frank didn't have a problem with the length, as he himself was not ADHD, and Reyna was used to long, boring, senate meetings, so she wasn't particularly affected.

He was worried about Valdez though. Frank knew first hand that when the annoying little imp got bored, something usually got blown up. However, when he looked at Leo, who was sitting next to Piper and Jason,who were watching some movie, Frank couldn't help but notice that he was only staring out the window, fiddling subconsciously with some wires, with a melancholy look on his face. Frank frowned and looked over at thalia. She was being consoled by a laughing percy, while annabeth tried to convince him to stop laughing because, as Thalia so angrily said it "this is no laughing matter". He didn't know what they were talking about, but Thalia looked pretty shaken up.

Nico was asleep, or so it seemed to Frank, who could never quite be sure about anything concerning the son of hades. Looking back down at Hazel, he figured that, however sucky his life has been leading up to this point, at this moment, it couldn't possibly get much better.


	4. cool

Chapter 4: Cool: Harry

 **This chapter is similar in style to chapter 2, I had at first wanted it to be in past tense, but I failed mightily. I tried to make it a bit longer than last time, but i instead got a bit less.**

This morning, I was woken up by a yell. My first thought had been, of course, that it was mine, as my scar was hurting, and I still remembered my dreams. However, turns out it wasn't mine, thank goodness.

"Come on, get up!"

"Yeah, we don't have all day!"

"What the flippin' heck guys. What are you doing waking us up so early? It's not Christmas," Ron said, slowly getting out of bed. Then a look of confusion crossed his face as he turned from his twin brothers and asked me "It's not, right?"

I almost was tempted to say that it was, in fact, christmas, but I instead went with a grunt.

"Actually it's-"

Fred checked as watch as George chimed in "-10:30 AM, we're going to diagon alley today, so hurry up."

"Yeah, everybody else is already waiting"

I gave another grunt, but was already up and getting dressed. Even though I had been in the wizarding world for just over four years, everything still seemed unreal, as if I were in a dream, and could wake up any second.

Ron and I walked downstairs to the wonderful aroma of whatever it was that mrs. Weasley was making. I had decided long ago that I could, and would eat anything that Mrs. Weasley cooked. That woman could heat up a pile of cow dung and it would still taste amazing. I filled up my plate with all sorts of breakfasty delights as Mr. Weasley was telling his wife something in hushed tones.

"Hogwarts…" "...Exchange students from america."

Ron, who had just taken a sip of his milk, did a spit take. "America? How many?"

Mr. Weasley mumbled something about eavesdropping, and minding his own business before answering "Ten. Five girls, Five boys."

"Cool," I was actually pretty excited now. This years probably going to be interesting, albeit for the better, or the worse. I looked over at Ron, whose face looked as if he had the same thoughts.

This time, I was very specific, and pronounced my syllables very clearly, as I had no desire to end up back in knockturn alley. When I got to the other side, being the last to go through, I got a lot of fake congratulations and exaggerated jokes from Fred and George. We headed over to Flourish and Blotts, where we would be meeting Hermione, then split up to do our own shopping.

We filled Hermione in about the exchange students. She listened intently, while also reading the labels, and finding the potions ingredients for all three of us. To how she can multitask so well, I haven't a clue, as I myself can't multitask efficiently at all. Ron seemed pretty miffed about it too, but also as if he wasn't surprised.

"So, America, I would guess that they would be from Ilvermorny, but I'm not all that caught up with the american schools, I mean honestly, a country that big they'd just _have_ to have more than one school, right?"

"Gee Hermione, America isn't _that_ big."

"Honestly Ronald, Have you ever even _heard_ of geography? Have you ever even _seen_ a map?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"You can fit 38 England's into America," Hermione screamed, "THIRTY-FREAKING-EIGHT"

"Calm down Hermione," I said, because, of course, I didn't even know that and I had the same amount of muggle schooling years as she did.

She got it together and said in an almost strained manor, "My point is, Mr. Weasley," que a pointed look at Ron, "that if we have a full school here in Britain, imagine how many you would need in a country of that size. They have a population that is three times ours just on the east side of the mississippi river!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you think they're like? Do you think that they know who Harry is? Or is that just more of a Europe thing?"

"Thats a good question. So you _do_ have a brain, Ronald?"

"Ha, ha."


	5. up,up,up

Chapter 5: up, up, up: Piper

 **I'm not sure that I am going to continue with the different styles, but I may change every once in awhile. However, the way I write will probably switch, as It does all of the time. I apologize that it took so long, it took me a bit to decide who's point of view it should be in, Also, sorry that this chapter sucks, I have like a million school projects due in, and I am a Huge procrastinator.**

We got off of the plane and Annabeth hailed a taxi. As there was ten of us, Reyna got one too. I've always wanted to travel in one of the british taxis, as the black is just so different from the yellow and orange taxi's of LA and New York. Jason and I got a seat in the first Taxi, with Annabeth, Percy, and Leo, who was fiddling with wires and muttering under his breath. I couldn't make out everything he was saying, but his face looked like he was thinking a mile a minute. Annabeth told the driver to take us to some pub, and he, in turn, said that such a place did not exist. With a confused look on her face, she told him to just take us to Charing Cross Road, which he was more than happy to do.

Upon arriving, we were reunited with our other half, and Annabeth brought us to a pub, which was called The Leaky Cauldron. The passer-bys didn't seem to notice the pub at all, which I thought was weird, as it seemed to be very lively. We all walked in, and I immediately understood why they didn't acknowledge the building. I figured it was something of the same sort of the mist, blocking out the magic from the eyes of the mortals, as there seemed to be magic in the way the place was run. Once again Annabeth showed her superiority by not telling us anything and instead walking up to the counter and telling asking the man for our keys. When she turned back to us she produced three keys, and told us to separate according to our will with two of them. Then Thalia asked who the third room was for, not being very inconspicuous with her wink. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She didn't need to. We all know about the nightmares that have plagued their dreams ever since they returned from the depths of Tartarus. The remaining eight of us split into two groups of four, girls and boys, and made our way up to the rooms, where we immediately crashed of exhaustion. You'd think that my mind would be blown by all of this magic, but, honestly, why shouldn't it be true? Greek mythology isn't supposed to exist, so can't wizards be legit too? I mean, the Hecate kids can't be the only ones, can they?

The next morning Annabeth came in looking exhausted but excited nonetheless.

"UP, UP, UP! We haven't got all day you lazy butts, we have a lot of shopping to do."

Hazel, Reyna, and I got right up, but Thalia on the other hand, that girl was not going anywhere.

"Come on, sleepy times over, we have to go shopping now," I attempted my charmspeak on her, "Come on, as Annabeth said, up,up,up." Still no response.

Annabeth scowled a bit and called Percy from the other room, where he was waking the other four up, and motioned at the sleeping daughter of Zeus. Percy grinned like a madman and shot a hard stream of water her way from the bathroom. The effects were immediate. Shooting up, Thalia gave a very colorful stream of cuss words aimed at Percy, who was currently rolling on the floor. The boys, who heard the commotion from the room across the hall, came to investigate. They instantly guessed what had happened, and joined Percy on the floor. Even Reyna gave a decent sized smile.

"Stop laughing you-," Thalia Gave another set of curses as she went to the bathroom to get changed.

We sent the boys back and got dressed in random clothes, as we didn't want to seem like those cheesy people with matching shirts. Also from what I understand the Wizards can see more into the mist, and they may not be the most friendly to a group of teenagers carrying swords around. Not the best first impression. However, we weren't going anywhere unarmed, and the short sleeved camp shirts aren't the best at concealing large weapons.


	6. why

Chapter 6: Why?: Percy

 **I probably should've had Harry's chapter just before this one, as they take place on the same day, but screw it. I apologize for the long wait, but I've had a lot of homework to procrastinate. Thanks to SilentReader, it means a lot to me.**

Why is Annabeth so smart? And why does Chiron tell _her_ everything? I mean he could have at least prepared the rest of us for what was on the other side of the brick wall that wise girl _of course_ new just how to open. I get that he doesn't trust me with such important information, I certainly don't, but at least tell me that they use frigging _wands_.

"Hello" Hazel called in her sweet, quiet voice, "is anyone in here?"

All ten of us were crammed into a little shop that Annie said was 'The best place to get a wand, according to Chiron's friend'.

"Why yes dear, Hello I am Mr. Ollivander, Although I cannot say that I have seen any of you, nor your parents before. Do you all require wands? I'll say you are much too old to be first years. I say what is it- Oh. I see, well of course, it's been a while. Who shall be first?"

Let me say, I did _not_ see that guy there, and spent his whole speech trying to see him over Jason's head. When I finally did, I, for once, saw exactly what I was expecting to see based on the voice. An old man, with Straight up crazy white hair, and a slightly mad glint in his eye (the good kind, not the bad kind). I liked him immediately.

"I volunteer as tribute," leave it to Thalia to offer herself up just as I was about to, and with Hunger Games references too. Although I suppose I shouldn't be very surprised. Ever since she read that book, she's convinced that she's Katniss. It's started a lot of arguments between her and Leo, however, because, well, He's the boy on fire. It's gotten so bad that once Leo agreed that she was, in fact Katniss, and Thalia, busy thinking she won, didn't pay attention to the fact that Leo was trying to set her on fire because 'Katniss is the girl on fire'. Thalia has made a point not to bring that up since.

"Just give it a little Flick"

Thalia gave it a 'little flick', which resulted in the front window being broken.

"Oh dear, not that one" Mr. Crazy-hair went to the back and got another wand. "Maybe this one?"

After much trial and error, Thalia waved a wand and the window repaired itself. Ollivander gave her a pat on the shoulder and with a 'right, right, of course it was, should've tried that one first', asked for the next volunteer. My hand was the first up, immediately followed by half a dozen others. Thalia watched through her newly-repaired window, to make more room in the tiny wand shop for the rest of us, as she had already payed using the shiny gold coins given to us by some kids in the Hecate cabin, as exchanged for both Drachma, and blackmail for the Nike cabin, as donated by Leo via the stolls.

"Very well, you, sir, in the blue, come on up."

"Ooh, yay. Move aside, Jason, move aside," needless to say, Jason moved aside. However, he shot me a glare, as I was right next to his ear, and I practically yelled.

"And what's your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Ahh, of course." With that the wand dude went to the back and dug around, before reemerging with a 'wand'. I was still sceptical. The Hecate campers don't need wands. "Just give it a little wave."

I waved the wand as he told me to. _Swish, Swish, BANG!_ All of a sudden Frank was a moose. "Oh deer." I swear moose Frank glared at me before turning back to normal, where I know human Frank was glaring at me. I gave him an innocent smile and turned back to the wand maker.

"Golly, I did not see that one coming, and I suppose I shouldn't ask, or be surprised." He rummaged behind him some more before handing me a pretty stick. It was tinged with green as if it had been growing moss for decades than was suddenly ripped clean of it. "Try this one. I got the wood from a beach in Denmark. Drift wood isn't the best for magic per se, but this ones held up exceptionally well compared to even some of my best wands.

 _Swish, Swish,_ _SMALLER BANG!_ We were all coated in a steady mist, As if we had been covered with an early-morning dew. "Oh glory, that was magnificent! And you're not even wet. By jove I do believe that this one belongs to you. I knew the Danish existed for a reason."

I payed for the wand and joined A completely dry, laughing Thalia outside, partly to get out of the crowd, but mostly to Avoid my friends, who were completely fuming.

 **I was going to add the rest of the diagon alley trip, but I figured I may as well post something. I'll try to finish the rest maybe this weekend. No promises.**


	7. ICE CREAM

Chapter 7: ICE CREAM: Percy-1061

 **I'm just going to say for the sake of the story that all ten of the demigods are in fifth year, even though they may be older or younger than that, it just makes it easier. I honestly don't know how it took me this long to update, But school just got out today, so I'll ether start updating more often, or less often (if that's possible).**

 **And to the guest Charli: I would like to put Percy and Annabeth in the same house, but I was thinking Percy for either Gryffindor or hufflepuff, and Annabeth for Ravenclaw, so it might not work out.**

As we head over to a big store called Flourish and Blotts to get all of the books on the very long, long list that came with our 'completely authentic' letters inviting us to their 'exchange program', Leo suddenly yelped and ran off.

"Leo! Leo! Come back here!" clearly Piper's charmspeak was muffled by her lack of sleep, as Leo did nothing of the sort. I looked at where he had run off to, and I immediately rethought my life. For directly in front of me was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"ICE CREAM!" I hurriedly made to catch up with Valdez, and was rapidly followed by the other eight demigods. Even _Reyna_ had an excited look on her face, as we could all see the colorful display of every flavor of the scrumptious substance in the window.

We got a deal of dirty looks from the passer-bys as we stampeded our way to the shop, Leo in the front, continuously yelling 'I SCREAM! YOU SCREAM! WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!'. Looking over, I noticed Annabeth had a conflicted look on her face.

"What's wrong, wise girl?"

"Well, on one hand, we really should get going. We only have today to shop, and the wand buying took _forever_ , but on the other, it's _icecream_."

"And of course ice cream _always_ wins."

Annabeth agreed with me as we ran through the doors, but I could still see the look in her eyes. Frowning, I looked around and immediately switched back to a grin, because there was _so many_ different blues to choose from. I decided to just close my eyes and point, landing on bubble gum as Leo orders black raspberry.

"Um, hello mr. sir, I'll take some bubble gum ice cream." As the man goes to scoop some out, I notice all of my ADHD friends bouncing in their places.

"Here you go, lad."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I thanked him, as I gave him the weird little coins in exchange for the cone.

When all ten of us got our ice cream, we left the shop and continued on our way. Annabeth still looked hung up at the fact that we had only gone to one shop and it was already 12 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Don't worry, we'll get what we need. If not, well... We will."

"Uh-huh, let's just buy all these books. It looks like we have to buy all of them for the past years too. For all ten of us. Gosh this is going to be a lot of books, how do we carry them all along with all of the other stuff?" Annabeth continued to ramble on while we finished the ice cream and walked through the doors of this so-called 'flourish and blotts'. But as soon as we walked through the doors her extensive chatter came to an abrupt halt, and was soon replaced with quiet murmurs of awe, as she took in the scene in front of us.

I thought that I had come to terms with the magic, after all I had some friends in the Hecate cabin, but this was to a whole new level. The whole shop was in semi-organized chaos, with books flying all over and landing amongst the hectic shelves. There were wizards in cloaks and robes all around, and I swear that if Leo were to have been laughing any harder, he would've died of suffocation.

"Woah," we all said in sync with one another as we started to walk through the isles. Confused by the filing system, we just kinda walked aimlessly until we ran into a nice lady, which reminded me of my own mother.

"Hello Dears, you must be the exchange students? My husband's told me about you, and I can see you seem to be a bit lost, why don't I help you, where're your lists?"

"Here you go, ma'am," Annabeth responds in a slightly relieved tone, "Thank you."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Right this way." As we follow her my already high opinion of her only rises. "I'm Molly Weasley, but you can call me Molly, now where are those lists?"

Molly weaved in and out of the shelves, picking up books and handing them to us, occasionally muttering stuff like 'Oh, you don't need those, rather foolish to purchase such fraud.' and 'You can get away without these. Only need grade 5, just a waste of money for anything less.' Eventually we were all stacked sky high with books that had titles I couldn't even read. "Dear me, do you need help carrying all that?"

"No, ma'am, it's ok, we've got bags. But thanks anyway, and thank you again for helping us find what we needed"

"Oh, anytime miss, anytime."

"You can call me Annabeth. And thanks again, really, it means alot to all of us, But we really gotta go. We still have a lot of shopping to do, and not enough time to do it."

"I told you not to procrastinate, Annie," I say in what I like to think of as a superior tone. I noticed that as I drew attention to myself, Mrs. Molly got a sort of confused look on her face, and she quickly looked around her then back to me, like she had no clue _how_ I could be there.

"No you didn't, Percy," At the name 'Percy' Molly's face got even more confused looking, But then she seemed to have a 'eureka' moment, and went back to her previous facial expression. "You made it quite clear that if it was just you, you would do all your shopping tomorrow morning."

"Whatever. Mrs. Weasley, have you seen me before?"

"Oh, no dear, you just look uncannily like somebody I know."

"Who?"

"My son's friend, Harry Potter." She said 'Harry Potter' like I should know who he was, of course I did, but not for any reason she would know of.

"Oh, well, then he must be good-looking," Molly laughed at my antics, while Annabeth scolded me. "What?"

"You know what. Thanks again, Molly," Annabeth started ushering us up to what I suppose could've been a cash register. "But we've got to pay, then get the robes, and Oh gosh, we don't have enough time." She began shooing us to 'walk faster' because apparently 'we don't have all day'.

 **Apparently the Diagon alley trip is going to be split in thirds. The last bit won't be in Percy's point of view though. I probably made mistakes in the chapter. So let me know and I'll try to fix them.**


	8. Who's next?

Chapter 8: Robes: Piper

 **I am a horrible person. It's been what, 4 months? I was going to write more, but I had to post something. I promise I'll try and be a bit quicker next time. Thank you all for the encouragement. Charli, I know they're both exceptionally brave, but I can't put them all in Gryffindor, can I? I'm rewriting chapter 1, but It's gonna be in play format, which hopefully will be a bit less confusing.**

By the time we paid for all of our books, and navigated the way to our next stop, according to my watch, it was already 2:30 in the afternoon. As soon as we walked into 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions' I promptly thought about how horrible I would look in those Robes. However, After receiving that thought, I immediately banished the inner Aphrodite.

"What the flip are these?" Ok course Thalia would say that. "Tell me I don't have to wear one of those?"

"Stop complaining. I'm not on board with it any more than you are, but we have to."

"Or do w-"

"Oh my," Thalia's retort was interrupted by a squat lady with a friendly smile. "do you all need robes?"

"Yes miss, we do" I could faintly hear Thalia mumble her earlier comment of 'or do we', and I had to repress a laugh.

"Very well, who's first?" Hazel tentatively raised her hand, and followed the lady, whom I'm assuming is Madam Malkin. We waited in the front of the shop for a bit longer than I thought was necessary, before Hazel came back to us, having paid, and walked out the door, holding a bag with what I assumed had her robes inside. She didn't even look at us.

"Who's next?"

After a few seconds, I decided to take initiative, and said that I was to go next. There was no point standing awkwardly in the doorway for longer than I had to. I followed Madam Malkin towards the back of her fine establishment, turning back only once to see Percy stick out his tongue. Instinctively, I returned the gesture, before he was cut out of my sight by the racks of full-length robes of every size and color.

"Just right up here, dear." I stepped up onto the stool, and all at once _things_ started flying about me. I had to hold back a squeak as Measuring tapes wrapped themselves around my waist and a robe made it's way across my shoulders. I winced as pins impaled the fabric, occasionally missing their mark. All the while Madam malkin rushed about me making adjustments manually, perhaps conscious of the fact that magic can't possibly replicate the skill needed to get into this particular industry. I watched mesmerized at the flying objects until they wrapped themselves up neatly and flew onto a counter. "There you go, miss, all done"

I thanked her, and she stepped out into the back for a couple minutes. Reemerging, she handed me a bag with two sets of expertly wrapped robes. I handed her some of coins I had in a little purse by my side, and made my way out the door to Hazel, who was still scowling. We stood there for a ridiculously long time, occasionally being joined by another member of our group.

We were joined by everybody except Annabeth and Thalia, who, despite Annabeth's best efforts, would not go one step closer to the back of that store. Leo was attempting to explain how one of his inventions worked, when I noticed the lady from the bookstore, Mrs. Weasley.

"Look," I interrupted Leo to Point her out, "It's Mrs. Weasley."

Apparently everyone heard me, and all followed my finger.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" She jumped and looked wildly around after hearing Percy's shout, before she spotted us and smiled. As she made her way around the crowds towards us, I took the time to observe the children following her. There were Six of them in total, four of which had bright red hair, and a pair of them were identical. Two of them were girls, one very pretty with a scowl on her face, the other with quite bushy brown hair. The other red-head was exceptionally tall, and very pale. The sixth child was Percy.


	9. Oh

Chapter 9: Oh: Ron-671

 **You'd think I'd have written more for the amount of time I've waited. I haven't read Harry Potter properly for a while, so I think Ron came out a bit ooc; I also forgot about the whole order of the Phoenix (how? I don't know).**

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!"

I look around at my mums name, unsure as to who called it. My eyes settled on a group of people, but specifically on the kid with his hand in the air, frantically waving. Clearly I wasn't the only one to jump, as my mother had quite a disgruntled look on her face. However, as I watched, she noticed the boy too, and smiled.

Naturally, I followed her as she made her way towards the group. Hermione gave a little gasp as she turned, but refused to answer my question of 'what?'. Using my common sense, I didn't even attempt to convince hermione to enlighten me, knowing that it was a lost cause. Instead, I focused my attention on the group before me. The group of 1o consisted of 5 girls, and…

"Oh." turns out I didn't need to be enlightened anyway. Hermione gave me her oh-so-famous 'you're an idiot' look, and Harry nudged me.

"Oh what?"

"Exchange students."

"How can you be sure?"

At this point Hermione chimed in with her even more famous 'you're an idiot' tone, "10 in all; 5 female, 5 male; and did you hear the way your doppelganger said the word 'hello'? Definitely American." She ended with a shush, signaling that we officially needed to pay attention.

"... Harry and Hermione aren't mine, of course."

The exchange students introduced themselves as we stepped out of the way of Madam Malkin's. I didn't pay much attention to most of them; the big guy was Frank, the scary looking brunette Reyna. I did catch a few names, however. The girl named Piper was very pretty, and immediately caught my gaze. Hermione noticed me staring and gave me a hard nudge in time for me to hear the name of the boy that called my mother's name: Percy.

As we were done shopping, mum decided to help the Americans. We were currently walking to the apothecary to get them the correct potion ingredients. Hermione struck up a conversation with the blond while harry and I watched the rest of them. I didn't exactly know what to make of them, save the obvious: they're weird. I can tell Harry shared my views on them, as he was blankly staring at them each in turn. His eye, however kept going back to that Percy character. Percy was in the Front of the group, conversing with my mum. I know it's not his fault, but after my brother, the last thing I want to do is befriend a _Percy_. He did, however, seem relatively nice, even if his name belonged to the devil incarnate.

We made it to the Apothecary without trouble. That is if you don't count the time the goth kid tripped; I swear the temperature dropped a couple degrees as Percy laughed at him.

The americans looked bare confused. The curly haired elf-boy kept asking questions as we walked around, but the rest of them just listened to mum, occasionally talking together.

"What the heck is a sopophorous bean?" Surprisingly, it was not the short dude this time, but rather the scary, black haired girl. "Some kind of disease?"

I stared at her. "It's a bean. It says so right there." Clearly I didn't get something, as she was giving me an incredulous look. "Oh, right." I Didn't really get it, but she didn't need to know that.

It went pretty much the same through the rest of the shops; us showing them around, them being polite, asking questions, and cracking jokes. I ended up learning the rest of their names, luckily not being required to ask them- they talked to each other a bit _too_ much, in my opinion.

We parted ways back at the Leaky Cauldron, as we were flooing -much to Harry's dismay- back to the burrow, with promises to meet at 10:30 on september first, right at the entrance to platform 9 ¾.


End file.
